


My stubborn Valentine TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'était pas question que je cède cette année. Ce satané rat pouvait toujours courir pour que je lui offre un cadeau pour la saint valentin! Yuki/Kyo TRAD d'un fic de And Thus- I Fangirled, lien à l'intérieur pour l'original...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My stubborn Valentine TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And Thus-I Fangirled](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+Thus-I+Fangirled).
  * A translation of [My stubborn Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52919) by And Thus-I Fangirled. 



> Bonjour à tous. Ceci est une traduction d'un fanfiction de And Thus-I Fangirled, publié sur fanfiction.net

Yuki gagne toujours.

S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris ces dix-huit dernières années, c'est bien cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… c'est toujours le cas. Cela m'ennuie profondément. Cela a toujours été comme ça durant toute ma vie. Il avait des meilleurs points à l'école. Il gagnait nos matchs d'insultes. Bon sang, il savait même mieux tenir des baguettes que moi !

C'était aussi le cas quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est lui qui a initié notre premier baiser. Il trouve toujours un moyen pour payer pendant quand on sortait quelque part. Il était capable de me réduire à l'état de gelée alors que lui paraissait était toujours raffiné. Et, chose que je ne dirai jamais à personne, et surtout pas à lui, ce satané rat gagnait aussi au lit ! C'est vraiment injuste ! Quand il a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi, moi, au contraire, je ne pouvais pas le supporter ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Il a gagné. Il m'a gagné moi. Salop.

Mais, à cause de sa sois disant supériorité, il m'a entrainé dans la situation où l'on se trouve à présent. Ma bouche grande ouverte, gobant les mouches, mes joues rosies et ma poitrine contractée. Alors que lui souriait avec une tendresse étrange qui me figeait encore plus.

Mais pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, on doit retourner une semaine en arrière, afin que vous compreniez à quel point je déteste ce gars. Lui et son stupide…

Je me suis réveillé avec Yuki collé à moi, encore profondément endormi. Sa respiration douce ma cognait l'oreille, faisant voleter mes cheveux à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Je devais arrêter de le regarder. Je me faisais peur tout seul. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Pourquoi ce stupide rat envahissait mes pensées alors qu'il était endormi ? Il me réduisait déjà à l'état d'esclave alors qu'il n'était même pas réveillé !

D'habitude, il ne se lève pas avant 11h le weekend, ce qui me laissait encore environ deux heures à regarder soit lui soit le plafond, faisant mon possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Cela me prit toute mon énergie et mon self-control pour ne pas poser mes lèvres contre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et je détestais cela. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de contrôle sur moi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Je regardai à nouveau l'horloge. Il n'y avait que 15mn de passé. Je regardai à nouveau Yuki. Comment pouvait-il dormir aussi tard, cela non plus n'avait aucun sens. Comment pouvait-il dormir aussi paisiblement alors que la journée était déjà bien entamée ? Rien à propos de Yuki n'avait de sens. Une partie de moi aimait cela et une autre adorait !

15mn passèrent à nouveau, et bon sang, qu'est ce dont je pouvais m'ennuyer ! Je voudrais tellement sortir du lit et faire quelque chose de ma journée, mais il s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son ours en peluche !

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, ce satané rat se détacha de moi et s'éloigna si loin que son dos ne me touchait même plus. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Peut-être que je pouvais encore dormir un peu…

Je me rapprochai doucement de lui, et enroulai mes bras autour de lui quand je fus assez proche que pour sentir son souffle, faisant tout pour ne pas le réveiller quand…

CRASH

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit soudain Yuki, réveillé à moitié en se levant, cognant ainsi mon nez avec son épaule, me faisant tomber par la même occasion du lit, souffrant le martyre. Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va mal.

« Aïeeee » grognais-je plaintivement.

« Kyo ? » demanda-t-il de son ton endormi, ses cheveux en bataille et les yeux mi-clos. « Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

Non, vraiment, il y a des jours où rien ne va. Absolument rien. Il y a des jours où tout commence normalement et ensuite, une tempête de neige arrive et gâche tout. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. En effet, Kagura avait décidé de nous rendre une petite visite et elle me poignardait du regard.

La situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était étrange. Alors que Yuki semblait s'ennuyer, encore un peu endormi, il y avait une certaine tension dans la pièce. Tohru transpirait à grosses gouttes, en regardant partout autour d'elle, essayant probablement de trouver un moyen de briser la glace ! Kagura, elle, continuait à me poignardé du regard alors que je faisais mon possible pour éviter son regard. Shigure quant à lui souriait comme un dément.

Cela faisait six mois. Six mois qu'on avait révélés à la famille notre relation de trois _ans !_ Elle ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge ? Et maintenant, on va devoir réparer la porte qu'elle a cassé en rentrrant comme une furie dans la maison. Oh, pardon. Je vais devoir réparer la porte tout seul connaissant Shigure.

Yuki bâilla et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Lui se contenta de regarder partout autour de lui avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ?

Finalement, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, Shigure s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors… Kagura, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Oui ! C'est si agréable de te revoir. » gazouilla Torhu et je sentis mes épaules se détendre un peu.

« Oh, je passais par là et j'avais envie de venir vous dire bonjour et de voir comment vous alliez ! » répondit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage, en ne détournant même pas son regard de moi, même si je savais pertinemment que celui-ci ne m'était pas destiné. Je me tendis à nouveau. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Son sourire s'effaça et devint une légère grimace. Je sentis Yuki me prendre la main en dessous de la table et je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder. Il regardait Kagura à présent.

« Tout va pour le mieux. » répondit-il avec un sourire doux sur le visage qui me faisait fondre. Mais je me retins et me contentai de regarder ailleurs.

« Je vois. » dit Kagura, d'un ton sceptique. Il y eut à nouveau un grand silence.

« Kagura, tu viendras à la fête ce weekend ? »

Je sentis la main de Yuki se resserrer contre la mienne.

« Oh… C'est ce weekend ? » demanda Yuki dont la voix tremblait, mais dont les yeux ne laissaient échapper qu'une légère surprise.

Oh, ouais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié cela. Il ne restait vraiment qu'une semaine avant la Saint-Valentin ? J'avais l'impression que l'été venait juste de se finir. Mais l'hiver était déjà bien installé pourtant. Tout était si froid, je détestais cela. On ne peut rien faire dehors. Et s'il y a bien une chose pire que la pluie, c'est bien la neige ! Saloperie ! Bientôt, elle recouvrira toute la ville sans qu'on se soit rendu compte de rien. Même si elle n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez, elle n'allait pas tarder et cela signifiait que l'hiver durerait encore deux bons mois !

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Torhu avait organisé cette stupide soirée pour tout le monde. _Tout le monde !_ Comme si je ne les voyais pas suffisamment. Comme on s'était énervé il y a quelques années quand elle nous avait acheté tous ces chocolats et par la même occasion vider son compte bancaire, elle avait trouvé une alternative. Ce weekend n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos ! Soudain, je sens la main de Yuki serrer inconsciemment la mienne de plus en plus fort, ce qui stoppa ma momentanément le sang de circuler. Je regardai son visage, mais il ne voulait montrer aucune émotion… Essayait ! C'est comme si toute sa frustration passait dans ma main.

« Yuki… aïe… » murmurais-je discrètement à son encontre. Il regarda nos mains entrelacées et lâcha la mienne.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il, reportant son attention sur la conversation. Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant ma main maintenant froide et réentrelaçai nos mains.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de me lâcher. » murmurais-je, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Il me sourit.

« … Bon, j'ai la réponse de beaucoup de membres du zodiaque, ainsi que celle de Hana et Uo. Les seules personnes qui ne m'ont pas encore répondu sont Hatori et Hiro. Mais à part cela, tout le monde vient. » dit Torhu à Kagura avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être Torhu ! » pailla Kagura. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ses sautes d'humeur n'arrivaient que quand j'étais là !

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que la Saint-Valentin arrive si tôt. Quelle période romantique. » dit Shigure, de sa voix de nouvelliste. « Torhu, ce serait un grand honneur pour moi si tu acceptais d'être ma cavalière cette année. »

« Tu es vraiment malade, tu le sais ça ! » lui criais-je, alors que Torhu lui souriait. Elle devrait vraiment remettre ce pervers à sa place de temps en temps.

« Alors… » commença Kagura en nous regardant Yuki et moi. « Il y a quelques choses que je me suis toujours demandé… » Tout le monde la regarda. « Qui offre le cadeau à la Saint-Valentin ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent. On le regarda en clignant des yeux. Après quelques instants, on se regarda dans les yeux.

« Ummm… »

« Et bien… »

« Oh, oui c'est vrai que d'habitude… c'est… la fille qui… » commença Torhu, une ampoule s'allumant au dessus de sa tête.

…

Attendez une minute.

SI c'est d'habitude la fille alors…

« Hmmm, et bien, je suppose que c'est toi qui va t'en charger alors, Kyo-chan, pas vrai ? » dit Yuki avec un sourire moqueur.

…

« BON SANG, C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! » Yuki rit à ma réponse. « Il en est hors de question. Je ne suis pas la fille dans cette relation. Hors. De. Question. Tu ne gagneras pas cette bataille, pas question. » Je le regardai méchamment, mais lui continuait à me regarder avec ce rictus insupportable.

« On verra bien. »

Lundi, lundi, lundi.

Saleté.

Je déteste le lundi. C'est encore pire que la neige, c'est tout dire. Mes cours étaient ennuyants, je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs et essayer de réveillé Yuki était un cauchemar parce que ces réflexes étaient mis sur tuer le matin. Et quand je disais un cauchemar, c'était un vrai cauchemar, sanglant !

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. » dit Yuki avec un léger sourire alors qu'il appuyait un pack de glace sur ma joue sur le chemin pour l'école. Je le regardai avec un regard de meurtrier et pris le pack de glace de ses mains.

« Cela à l'air vraiment moche Kyo. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin. » dit Torhu qui essayait de garder la même vitesse que nous. Je grimaçai en replaçant le pack de glace sur ma joue.

« Qui frappe quelqu'un au visage comme réflexe. Et qui fait ça dans son sommeil ? » demandais-je à Yuki, retirant la glace de ma joue. Il la prit à nouveau et la replaça sur ma joue. Je laissai sortir un léger gémissement de peine. « Comme si ce n'était pas assez froid. » grognais-je.

« Non, Miss Honda, je pense qu'il va bien. » dit Yuki, m'ignorant royalement. Je grognai à nouveau.

« Yo Torhu ! » Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes la Yankee et la fille qui envoie des ondes.

« Uo ! Hana ! » dit Torhu en les saluant. « Euh… Cela vous dérange si j'y vais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, Miss Honda. »

« Fais ce que tu veux. » marmonnais-je alors qu'elle nous souriait et nous remerciait. Maintenant, il ne restait que nous deux alors qu'elle partait rejoindre ces amies. On marcha un silence un moment. On apercevait tout juste l'école quand soudain je sentis ma joue se réchauffée et une main sur mon poignet. Je me retournai et vit Yuki me sourire, la main tenant la glace à ses côtés.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir réveillé ce matin. » dit-il gentiment, se rapprochant de moi alors qu'il posa sa main derrière ma nuque. Avant que je ne m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes et je sentis mes bras entourer sa taille. Il m'embrassait gentiment, mais c'était suffisant que pour éteindre tout le froid qui avait envahi mon corps.

C'était vrai depuis le premier baiser, mais j'aimais quand il le faisait. Ses lèvres semblaient s'emboiter avec les miennes. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de nier cela il y a deux ans et demi parce que cela n'avait plus de sens de me leurrer. Peu importe que le baiser soit gentil ou rude, cela me touche toujours autant et mon corps entier se réchauffait.

Il garda ses lèvres connectées aux miennes alors qu'il caressait mes lèvres avec sa langue de manière taquine. J'aurais ouvert ma bouche s'il ne s'était pas reculé. « Merci. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Je me sentis rougir.

« Ouais, ben… AH ! » Soudain, le pack de glace se retrouva à nouveau sur ma joue. Cela faisait vraiment mal ! « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » criais-je, mon visage toujours rouge. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il continuait de rire. Il me prit la main, tout en laissant la glace sur mon visage.

« On va être en retard pour l'école. » dit-il simplement alors qu'il commençait à me tirer vers l'école.

Je déteste les lundis.

Les cours sont horriblement ennuyants. Tout ce que je voudrais faire, c'est fermer les yeux et dormir ! Le professeur parlait depuis ce qu'il me semblait des heures. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici. Évidemment, le cours le plus long, c'est le dernier de la journée.

Encore 30mn…

Je dois juste penser à autre chose. Ummmm. Ah-ah. Comme la fête. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour ne pas y assister ? Torhu veut absolument qu'on y aille, mais peut-être que si je pense à une assez bonne excuse, elle nous laissera partir Yuki et moi !

Réfléchissons… je ne peux pas dire que quelqu'un est blessée, elle sera inquiète, et si je dis que je ne veux pas y aller, elle sera triste.

Je pourrais lui parler en privé et dire que j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin avec Yuki. Cela la rendra heureuse, elle nous poussera elle-même a le faire.

Ha, ce sera super. Je suis sûr que Yuki sera ravi. Il m'a déjà dit à quel point il étouffait dans cette famille, alors la dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est de passer toute une soirée avec elle ! Je pourrais être un peu romantique aussi… L'endroit où on a été l'année passée était chouette. On ne s'est rien offert l'année dernière. On a décidé d'un commun accord à aller dans un restaurant allemand et on a fait la même chose pour le jour blanc.

Mais, cette année, je me sentais mal de ne rien lui offrir. Si je ne le fais pas, c'est comme si j'ignorais totalement cette satanée fête, mais je sais bien que lui ne cèdera pas. C'est frustrant. Je passe tous mes moments libres à penser à un chouette cadeau pour lui. Grah ! Je dois arrêter. Je ne lui offrirai rien pour la Saint-Valentin, un point c'est tout.

Mais quand même… je me sentais mal.

Cela fait si longtemps que l'on est ensemble, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas raide dingue de lui. Ouais. Je suis fou amoureux. Maudis soit-il !

Mais bon, les gens amoureux… s'offrent des cadeaux… non ?

Vous savez quoi, je parie que ce satané rat à tout prévu, je suis sûr qu'il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que je lui achète quelque chose.

Soudain, j'entendis la sonnerie et je criai de surprise. Pourquoi faisait-il des sonneries si fortes ? J'entendis la moitié de la classe rire et mis ma tête dans mes bras alors que tout le monde sortait.

« Et bien, quelqu'un est à cran aujourd'hui ! » dit Yuki en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Pas ma faute… » marmonnais-je. Yuki rigola. « Peu importe, tu es prêt pour rentrer ? J'en ai marre d'être ici ! » demandais-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise alors que je mettais mes mains derrière ma tête, fermant les yeux, espérant m'endormir.

« En fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui… » dit Yuki. J'ouvris mes yeux et le regardai.

« Mais tu peux venir avec moi, Kyo ! » dit soudain Torhu derrière moi.

« AHHH ! POURQUOI TU SURGIS TOUJOURS COMME CA ? » rétorquais-je à la jeune fille, dont le visage se remplit de surprise.

« Oh, je suis désolée Kyo. Je vais essayer de ne plus le faire, je suis vraiment désolée ! » J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais soudain, je sentis mon col de chemise être agrippé et mes lèvres furent couvertes par celle de Yuki. Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge instantanément et, mais yeux s'agrandirent de surprise au lieu de se fermer. Je savais qu'il n'y avait que Tohru dans la classe, mais… quand même ! Tout aussi soudainement, ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes, les laissant froides, ainsi que le reste de mon corps. Je pouvais voir le visage de Torhu, le visage aussi rouge que le mien, du coin de l'œil.

« Miss Honda, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » dit soudain Yuki, se levant par la même occasion.

« Oh, tu vas… » commença Tohru. Je commençai à l'écouter et à les regarder quand Yuki lui mit une main devant la bouche et ses yeux s'ouvraient grand, bien qu'elle souriait à pleines dents.

Il me regarda et baissa sa main de la bouche de Torhu. Il prit une grande inspiration et partit.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? » demandais-je à personne en particulier. Torhu rigola.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé lundi après-midi, les choses devinrent extrêmement bizarres. Torhu souriait beaucoup trop. Et pas son sourire habituel. On aurait dit qu'elle était sous stéroïdes !

Et ce n'est pas tout. Yuki agissait bizarrement aussi. C'est deux derniers jours, Yuki avait trois humeurs. Extrêmement heureux, excité ou nerveux. C'est la seule façon de décrire les choses. S'il ne sourit pas comme un idiot à moi ou Torhu, alors, il me plaque contre un mur quand personne ne nous voit à l'école, et s'il ne fait aucune de ces deux choses, il me regarde avec de grands yeux comme si j'allais l'étrangler à mains nues ! Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pas du tout. Et cela me dérangeait.

Je sortis du bain et me séchai les cheveux avant d'enfiler un T-shirt et un boxer. J'étais si fatigué, mais il n'était pas question que j'aille dormir avant d'avoir eu une réponse. Je continuai à me sécher les cheveux alors que je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Yuki, mais quelque chose me fit m'arrêter. Est-ce qu'il… parlait tout seul ?

_« Je pourrais encore dire des tonnes de choses, mais… les choses ne seraient pas les mêmes… et… et… ugh. Cela ne va pas, c'est horrible. »_

« Yuki ? »

« Eh ? » J'ouvris la porte tout à coup et le vit me faire face, un air horrifié sur le visage. Il était sur un genou au milieu de la pièce même s'il se dépêcha de se lever pour me faire face totalement. « Yo !... On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? » demanda Yuki en me regardant fixement.

« Heu, on a dépassé ce stade, je crois. » lui dis-je et son regard s'intensifia, avec un petit air amusé en plus. Je lui souris en retour et ferma la porte derrière moi avant de me coucher sur le lit.

« Alors… » commença Yuki en s'asseyant sur le lit, me tournant le dos. « Tu m'as déjà trouvé un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin ? » demanda Yuki en me regardant par-dessus son épaule, un large sourire sur le visage. Mon visage changea radicalement d'expression et fronça les sourcils.

« Non ! Et n'en attends pas ! Je ne suis pas la fille dans cette relation ! » rétorquais-je. Il se retourna pour me faire face.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec sa voix la plus séductrice, qui je devais bien l'admettre était très réussie.

« Vraiment ! » répliquais-je, en essayant de paraitre ennuyé alors que, le fait qu'il se rapproche centimètre par centimètre m'excitait sérieusement. « C'est toi qui as une jolie tê _mmf_ … »

Bon sang, il a recommencé !

Il était couché sur moi, ses lèvres collées aux miennes et mes poignets étaient pris aux pièges par une de ses mains au dessus de ma tête. Et pas moyen de ma dépêtré, il était trop fort ! Je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de le renverser, mais il me tenait en place facilement. Il explora ma bouche avec sa langue et j'essayai immédiatement de prendre le contrôle du baiser vu que c'était surement la chose où je pourrais gagner.

Je me sentis me noyer dans le baiser de plus en plus, de plus en plus sensible à son toucher. Tout à coup, il retira ses lèvres et je le regardai, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il souriait… bizarrement toutefois. Son sourire sage devint un sourire un peu dément. Il souriait à présent à pleine dent. Soudain, il se mit à rire. Un rire hystérique, comme si une force invisible le chatouillait.

« … Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demandais-je d'une voix un peu rauque, mais tout de même légèrement en colère. Il continua à rire pendant une seconde puis répondit.

« Je… hahaha, je t'aime… Je t'aime vraiment. » dit-il tout en rigolant. Je réfléchissais, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation.

« Quoi… »

« Je veux dire que hahaha, je, hahaha, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. » il continuait toujours de rire, au-dessus de moi, me tenant toujours les poignets.

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, AH ! » Soudain, il me retourna afin que je sois au dessus, et lui du coup, en dessous de moi, son rire diminuant, devenant un petit gloussement. C'était… étrange. Durant les trois ans de notre relation, j'avais été dans cette position peut-être… une fois. Je me souvenais de cette nuit, il était arrivé complètement vide, ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et ses caresses étaient froides et sans vie. Je me rappelais l'avoir embrassé en mettant le plus d'émotion et de passion possible afin de le ramener. C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai vraiment compris que je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Il ne me laissait jamais l'occasion d'être au-dessus d'habitude, mais là, il me mit lui-même dans cette position, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer un peu plus vers lui.

« Kyo, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. » dit-il avec une voix douce et séductrice que je n'avais jamais entendu. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je le regardai avec des grands yeux, et je le vis me sourire le plus sincèrement du monde. J'aimais penser que j'étais le seul à voir ce sourire si sincère chez Yuki. Mais ce sourire-là… Il me laissait sans voix.

« Je… je t'aime Yuki. » dis-je et j'étais surpris par le naturel avec lequel, les mots sortaient de ma bouche. « Je t'aime Yuki. » dis-je à nouveau, afin de ressentir ce sentiment d'appartenance ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, j'avais dit cette phrase tellement de fois, mais, à chaque fois que je le disais, je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de me regarder… je ne sais pas trop, la façon dont il se collait à moi… Jamais je ne m'étais senti si bien, si parfait de toute ma vie. « Je t'aime. » dis-je encore une fois, plus pour moi-même et il fit monter sa main le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes cheveux et avança la tête gracieusement jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Je suis tout à toi. » dit-il sans la moindre hésitation. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et mon souffle se coupa devant son expression. Après avoir collé mes lèvres aux siennes, le reste de la nuit passa en un rien de temps !

C'était dingue comme il s'imbriquait à la perfection dans mes bras. Cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était comme si on était nés pour être ensemble, c'était hallucinant. Était-ce vraiment réel ? Son torse se mouvait en rythme avec le mien alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, profondément endormis.

Je regardai l'horloge avec précaution, sachant pourtant que je pouvais réveiller Yuki sans problème vu qu'on devait être à l'école dans moins d'une heure. Je l'enveloppai de mes bras de manière protective et il sembla se rapprocher de moi dans son sommeil. JE souris et fermai les yeux. Les matins comme cela étaient…

« YUKI… ! »

« YUKI MON CHER FRÈRE JE ME SUIS DÉPÊCHER DE VENIR ICI QUAND… Oh mon… HAHAHA ! ON DIRAIT QUE J'AI SURPRIS MON FRÈRE DANS UNE SITUATION COMPROMETTANTE HAHAHA ! »

Ce. Sale. Serpent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Dégage ! » Je me sentis me tendre, et très exposé avec mon torse nu, et je sentis mon visage rougir.

« AH ? LES MERVEILLES DE LA JEUNESSE ! QUELLE MAGNIFIQUE PÉRIODE ? PROFITEZ EN TANT QUE VOUS ÊTES JEUNES ! » Il rit encore et j'avais une folle envie de le taper. J'avais l'impression d'avoir senti Yuki bouger, mais en le regardant, je le vis toujours aussi profondément endormi. Comment arrivait-il à dormir avec tout ce bruit ?

« Ayame, Torhu, j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner. »… Haru… était là aussi ? « Oh bonjour Kyo. »

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS ICI ? DÉGAGEZ ! » Je ne voulais même pas imaginer à quel point mon visage devait être rouge.

« Bon, bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ! Oh mon… » Bien sûr, Shigure choisit ce moment pour arriver, et ainsi me mettre encore plus la honte. J'avais envie de tirer un peu plus la couverture sur moi, mais je n'osais pas bouger. Je serrai les poings, ma tête rouge comme une tomate.

« Et bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusé hier soir ! » dit Shigure, avec sa voix moqueuse.

« Cela te rappelles nos jeunes jours, hein Shigure ? »

« C'est comme un reflet dans le miroir. »

…

« Le petit-déjeuner… » répéta Haru.

« VOUS ALLEZ SORTIR D'ICI ! » criais-je.

« Bien sûr ! On ne voudrait pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues à un jeune amour ! Allons Shigure, Haru, allons manger ce que nous a préparé notre formidable cuisinière ! » Et juste comme cela, la porte se ferma derrière les intrus. Je sentis finalement mes épaules se détendre et fit la grimace tout en regardant Yuki, qui dormait toujours.

« Comment tu peux dormir avec tout cela ? » demandais-je tout haut à Yuki.

« Ngh… Je ne dormais pas. » dit Yuki, les yeux toujours fermé mais dont les lèvres s'étiraient d'un sourire, quelque peu diabolique.

« … ESPÈCE DE SALOP. » Yuki commença à rire alors que ces yeux s'ouvraient légèrement. « Tu m'as laissé tout seul avec eux ! »

« Awww, mon chaton avait peur ? » Je plissai le nez en entendant le surnom et il rit encore, levant la main pour me caresser la joue avec affection. Il me sourit alors que j'essayais, tant bien que mal à cacher le sourire qui commençait à se former sur mon visage.

« Allez, il faut se lever où bien on va être en retard pour l'école. » dis-je, laissant un Yuki encore légèrement endormi derrière moi.

Le réveil avait certes été très étrange, je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à une telle tension pendant le petit-déjeuner. Enfin, je m'attendais aux cris habituels et à ce que tout le monde m'énerve, mais…

Je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce silence gênant. Les seuls qui semblaient complètement en dehors du truc étaient moi et Shigure, mais bon, il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

Mais moi, je regardais attentivement tout ce qu'il se passait.

Ayame, ce sale type, souriait de toutes ces dents, d'un sourire presque triomphant à Yuki qui semblait le regarder sans merci, ainsi que Haru. Il alternait ses regards entre les deux, alors que Torhu souriait toujours de ce sourire à 1000 volts qui me foutait les jetons.

« Haru, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Yuki, d'une voix grave, lente et, si je peux ajouter, assez énervante.

« HARU M'A TOUT DIT ET JE SUIS SUREXCITE MON CHER FRÈRE DE PENSER QUE… » Soudain la main de Yuki se posa, sans la moindre délicatesse sur la bouche de son frère pour étouffer sa voix. Les yeux du serpent se radoucirent, mais Yuki semblait toujours aussi énervé. Il traina son frère par le poignet dans une autre pièce.

« On en a pour une seconde. » dit Yuki.

Après cela, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était de légers murmures venant de l'autre pièce, avec quelquefois des éclats de voix de Yuki. Tout le monde resta silencieux alors que les deux frères continuaient à se parler/disputer dans l'autre pièce.

Je soupirai et passa une main dans mes cheveux alors que Shigure tournait une page de son journal. « Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici en fait ? » demandais-je à Haru alors qu'il prenait une autre bouchée du petit déjeuner que Torhu avait préparé.

« Petit déjeuner. » répondit-il simplement.

« Ah. »

Finalement, la porte s''ouvrit, laissant place à un Yuki qui rougissait et un Ayame tout sourire.

« Allons à l'école. » suggéra Yuki alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. On le suivit rapidement, en attrapant notre sac et nos chaussures. J'essayai de demander à Yuki ce qu'il s'était passé… sans dire quoi que ce soit, mais il refusait de regarder autre chose que ces chaussures.

Quand on éteignit le bout du chemin près de la forêt, Ayame appela Yuki et je le vis se tendre légèrement.

« Attendez un peu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et regardai Yuki courir vers son frère afin d'aller lui parler. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand je le vis étreindre Yuki. Ce dernier semblait un peu tendu au début, mais il finit par répondre à l'étreinte fraternelle, même s'il avait toujours la mine renfrognée.

Après quelque seconde, Yuki se recula et je le vis dire quelque chose alors qu'il remuait le doigt et que le serpent acquiesçait. Je regardai Torhu et elle semblait être aux anges, ses yeux brillants de mille feux. Je regardai à nouveau Yuki qui courait pour nous rejoindre.

Ce jour allait vraiment être étrange.

C'était finalement vendredi et je commençai à regarder par la fenêtre de l'école, l'air absent. Heureusement pour moi, cette journée était passée plus vite que le reste de la semaine, ce qui n'était pas terrible, mais bon… c'est mieux que rien. On était pour l'instant à la pause déjeuner. Torhu avait été kidnappée par ses deux amies et mangeait avec elles quelque part. Yuki mangeait avec moi, mais il est parti il y a quelque instant, me laissant seul. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve ici, à regarder par la fenêtre, ne faisant rien de particulier.

Je grognai de frustration. Parfois je ne comprenais pas Yuki. Après mercredi, son attitude de bonheur intense semblait disparaitre pour laisser place à un état de nervosité extrême. C'est comme si chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de moi, il était anxieux et avait besoin de bouger. Je ne dirais pas que c'était bizarre entre nous parce qu'on avait surmonté ça après quelques mois au début de notre relation. Mais il y avait une certaine tension, et je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi... En tout cas, tout était du côté de Yuki. Je lui en parlais parfois, mais il se contentait de me sourire. C'est comme si nerveux, mais joyeusement, ou… sous ectasie, je ne sais pas.

J'essayais tranquillement de m'endormir, le temps incertain me rendant endormi, quand j'entendis des voix qui se rapprochaient.

_« Tu lui as déjà parlé avant, c'est toi qui devrais lui dire. »_

_« Oh, mais, elles ne seront pas fâchées ? »_

_« Tu penses que qui sera le plus en colère ? Lui ou elles ? »_

_« Je suppose que tu as raison… mais… »_

_« Vas-y ! »_

_« D'accord, d'accord ! »_

« Hum, Kyo ? » J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder la file qui se tenait devant moi et qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, regardant tout sauf moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demandais-je en essayant de me rendormir alors que je fermais à nouveau les yeux.

« Et bien, je parlais avec une amie qui m'a dit que son amie avait été prévenue par un professeur qui passait dehors… »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir la version courte ? » demandais-je sèchement. Cela n'aidait pas vraiment à me rendre de bonne humeur.

« Umm… et bien pour faire court, un professeur a vu Yuki… s'évanouir sur la piste de course il y a un petit temps. Il a été amené à l'infirmerie. »… QUOI ?

« QUOI ? »

« Et bien, mon amie m'a dit que vu que vous vous entendiez super bien et… »

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours là-bas ? » Elle acquiesça faiblement et je courrai vers l'infirmerie, ne prenant pas la peine de la remercier.

Qu'est ce qu'il a foutu ? Je le laisse seul cinq minutes et il s'évanouit ? Bon sang !

J'étais sur le point de rentrer en trombe devant l'infirmerie quand je vis l'énorme foule qui s'entassait devant la porte. Trois des infirmières essayaient tant bien que mal de la retenir. Et bien, l'information avait vite circulé. La plupart des personnes présentes étant des filles, je ne pouvais même pas foncé dans le tas. C'était vraiment injuste. Juste parce qu'on ne m'avait pas prévenu plus tôt, j'étais dans l'incapacité de voir si Yuki allait bien. Alors, je fis la seule chose pouvant m'être utile de cette situation. « AU FEU ! »

Il y a trois ans, on a eu un cours de self-défense. Si quelqu'un vous attaque pendant que vous marchez seul dans la rue, vous devez regardez si vous avez des clefs ou quelque chose susceptible de crever les yeux de l'agresseur. SI cela ne marche pas et que l'agresseur vous attrape, vous ne devez pas crier « à l'aide. » Apparemment, tout le monde s'en fout si vous êtes en danger ou non, ils ont peur pour eux tout d'abord. Alors, on nous a dit de crier « Au feu. »

Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais un jour besoin de cette leçon. S'il y a un type louche qui me suit, je le fous à terre, mais on, c'est vrai que cette leçon m'a été utile dans une situation comme celle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Une fois que j'eus crié au feu, tout le monde courut partout et je du me coller au mur afin qu'aucune fille ne me touche trop.

Une fois tout le monde partit, j'ouvris la porte de l'infirmerie et je vis Yuki qui semblait m'attendre. Il avait les bras croisés et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu en as fait un peu trop, Kyo ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Il y a une fille qui est venue me voir pour me dire que tu t'étais évanoui sur la piste de course, et tu penses que je vais rester assis tranquillement ? » rétorquais-je. Il sembla légèrement contrarié en entendant cela.

« Je ne me suis pas évanoui. » dit-il en haussant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi tu courais aussi ? Tu vois pas qu'il fait froid ? C'est normal que tu fasses un malaise avec un temps pareil en courant ! » dis-je en faisant des gestes avec mes bras pour montrer le ciel. Il rit.

« Je me sentais juste légèrement… nerveux. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je n'étais pas concentré et mon souffle est devenu un peu court. Un professeur m'a vu et il pensait que j'avais des problèmes pour respirer, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai, et du coup, m'a amené à l'infirmerie. » raconta Yuki comme s'il lisait un livre.

« Bon… ne me fais plus des peurs pareil ! » répliquais-je. Pendant une seconde, j'avais cru que j'allais voir Yuki hyperventilé pendant son sommeil. L'image s'empira au fur et à mesure des secondes.

Je me couvris les yeux et essayai de me calmer. Après quelques instants de silence, il me prit la main et je le sentis la caresser doucement.

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? » murmura-t-il avec une voix rassurante. Je le regardai et acquiesçai. Je m'assis à côté de lui, toujours en lui tenant la main et m'autorisai à profiter de ce petit moment de paix en compagnie de Yuki.

« Tu sais, » commençais-je. « J'ai eu une idée. »

« Hm ? »

« Je pensais à un plan pour nous échapper de cette maudite fête de demain, et je crois avoir trouvé le plan parfait. » Je lui souris, mais je le vis pâlir. « Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que je me disais qu'on devrait peut-être y aller à cette fête, c'est tout. » dit-il en lâchant ma main et en rangeant ses affaires.

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas être au milieu de toute la famille. » Je mis une main sur ma hanche et la regardai d'un air ennuyé. Il se retourna pour me faire face et me sourit.

« Tant que tu es avec moi, cela n'a pas d'importance. » J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté quand il avait dit cela. Je le regardai un long moment avant qu'il ne me sourit à nouveau. Il continua rapidement à ranger ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de ma transe et acquiesçai.

Finalement, ou bien malheureusement, c'était samedi et tout le monde était occupé dans la maison afin de préparer la fête. Shigure accrochait de ballons et des guirlandes, Torhu préparait la nourriture et Yuki choisissait de la musique. Mon travail était de mettre à disposition des jeux pour divertir tout le monde. Je déposer vite fait un jeu de cartes sur la table.

Je regardai autour de moi la pièce et j'avais l'impression d'être à une fête d'anniversaire d'un gosse de 7 ans. Je soupirai et regardai Yuki. Depuis ce matin, il semble encore pire que d'habitude et chaque fois que Torhu passait à côté de lui, elle lui souriait de ce sourire de mille volts, ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je me dirigeai vers Yuki qui était en train de tester différents CD's.

« Yuki. » lui dis-je d'un ton sévère. Il leva son regard avec des yeux vireux et un visage pâle. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » rajoutais-je, en lui caressant la joue alors qu'il me regardait avec le regard vide. Je gardai un regard sévère afin de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Tout va bien Kyo. » dit-il, en prenant gentiment la main sur sa joue et la repoussant afin de pouvoir partir. Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, mais je lui attrapai le poignet.

« Ne me mens pas. » Il soupira en réponse et regarda le sol pendant un moment avant de relever son visage vers le mien avec un sourire. Je reculai d'un pas et il s'avança. Je réalisai à peine que je tenais toujours son poignet.

« Je vais vraiment bien. » me dit Yuki avec un sourire rassurant alors qu'il vit bouger son bras afin de me tenir la main.

« Comment je suis supposé te croire ? » demandais-je d'une voix calme, plus calme que ce que je ne voulais. Il approcha ma main à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser.

« Kyo… » commença-il. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. » dit-il, les yeux fermés, sa bouche toujours à moitié collé à ma main. Son visage était vraiment pâle. Mes yeux s'agrandirent à sa requête. Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué.

« Je t'aime. » murmurais-je. Il ouvrit les yeux, me sourit, lâcha ma main et sortit de la pièce.

C'était l'heure de la fête et presque tous les membres de la famille étaient là. J'essayai de trouver une cachette, mais Yuki me surveillait, faisant en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Alors, je me dirigeai vers le coin où il y avait la nourriture, en regardant Yuki me regarder.

Le truc, c'est que je sentais d'autres personnes me regarder et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Torhu était toujours avec un sourire sous stéroïde. Haru avait toujours son expression vide, mais là, j'avais l'impression qu'il me scrutait. Mais celui qui me foutait vraiment les jetons, c'était Ayame. Il avait un sourire de pédophile, comme dans ces séries.

Sous le poids de ces regards, je me sentis rougir. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi j'allais chercher plus de snacks. Je regagnai la table des snacks et soupirai en la voyant remplie. Aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment pas un bon jour. En plus de devoir supporter toute ma famille, celle-ci se comporter de manière étrange.

« Je ne peux pas supporter des jours comme cela. » marmonnais-je.

« Des jours comme quoi ? » Ce satané gosse avait vraiment besoin d'une muselière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui dis-je soudainement, me retournant vers lui.

« Je t'ai suivi ! » Si simple… « Kyo ! Kyo ! Tout le monde veut vous voir toi et Yuki danser, tu veux bien ? » Je le regardai avec un regard vide alors que sa requête faisait son chemin dans mon cerveau. Soudain, je rougis violemment.

« Qu...quoi ? » Je ne vais pas danser avec lui ! » Momiji me fit une petite moue, qui ressemblait toujours à celle qu'il faisait quand il était plus petit.

« Awww, pourquoi pas ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? C'est juste une danse. » me dit Momiji. Ce gosse aurait sérieusement dû être livré avec un bouton 'mute', ou avec du papier collant, ce serait vraiment utile.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet gamin, mais j'ai une certaine fierté. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de honteux à danser avec Yuki ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. Je me sentais me raidir. Qu'y avait-il de honteux à danser avec lui…

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Momiji me prit par le poignet et m'emmena dans la pièce où tout le monde parlait et où certains dansaient. Il m'emmena là où se trouvait Yuki, qui était en compagnie de Torhu et qui subissait certainement le même discours. . Il se retourna vers moi et soupira.

« Miss Honda… » dit-il d'un ton presque exaspéré.

« Allez les gars. » dit tout haut Momiji alors qu'il me poussait dans les bras de Yuki. Torhu fit la même chose à Yuki, mais beaucoup plus gentiment. Yuki était tout aussi rouge que moi, mais bon, Torhu et Momiji ne nous lâcherait pas tant qu'on ne ferait pas ce qu'ils nous demandaient.

Avec hésitation au début, j'enveloppai la taille de Yuki avec mes bras et il entoura mes épaules des miennes. On refusait tous les deux de regarder autour de nous, surtout parce qu'on ne voulait pas voir les autres nous regarder.

« Et tu ne voulais pas qu'on rate cela parce que… ? » murmurais-je avec une pointe de colère et Yuki se contenta de sourire. Je trouvai finalement assez de courage pour regarder autour de nous. Quelques personnes s'étaient mises à danser. Hiro et Kisa, qui semblaient tout aussi gênés que nous Tohru et Momiji Shigure et Kagura (qui continuait à me regarder !) la Yankee et Haru, ce qui consistait surtout au fait qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux de tueur alors que lui regardait dans le vide la télépathe et Ayame… Commet était-ce arrivé ? Une part de moi me disait que Torhu et Momiji avaient dû forcer tout le monde à danser pour que Yuki et moi nous sentions moins seul.

« Hey ! » Je retournai mon attention vers Yuki qui me souriait toujours, plus aussi rouge qu'il y a quelques instants, mais toujours un peu rouge. « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Kyo ! » dit-il simplement en se rapprochant de moi afin de me parler de mon oreille. Je tremblais légèrement et plaçai ma bouche près de son oreille.

« À toi aussi. » répondis-je simplement. IL y avait quelque chose à ce moment-là qui faisait que mon cœur battait à du mille à l'heure. La façon dont Yuki me tenait me regardait. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que nous dans la pièce. Yuki prit une grande inspiration et s'arrêta soudain de danser.

« Kyo… tu es prêt pour ton cadeau ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois, mais ces mains tremblaient, je les sentais, et si vous regardiez attentivement, il tremblait de partout.

« Tu as craqué ? » demandais-je choqué, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais venant de lui, mais lentement, il s'approcha de mon oreille.

« Pas vraiment. »

Comme je l'ai dit au début, Yuki gagne toujours. C'est comme ça. C'est dans sa nature, qu'il le réalise ou pas, mais à ce moment-là, alors qu'il se mettait sur un genou, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas l'envie de lui crier dessus, alors que celui-ci me prenait la main, qui tremblait à présent.

Pendant une seconde, j'avais l'impression que le monde entier s'était arrêté, même la musique. Au début, il y eut de léger murmure et de bruits de surprise. Je regardai autour de moi et vis tout le monde avec de grands yeux et Torhu avec son grand sourire. Je reposai mon regard sur Yuki qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Kyo… Je… » Si lui ne trouvait pas les bons mots, moi je ne savais plus comment respirer. « Kyo… Je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir être si… heureux. Avec toi, chaque fois que tu me touches me prend dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression que le monde qui me semblait autrefois si horrible devient plus beau. » Je me sentis rougir alors qu'il s'arrêtait de nouveau de parler. « Avant, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait rien de bien à vivre, qu'il n'y avait que les ténèbres, mais toi… toi, tu m'as sauvé. » La dernière partie avait été dite dans un murmure, comme s'il s'était contenté d'expirer. « Si je devais te perdre un jour, si je devais te voir souffrir, si tu venais à me quitter, je… » Il serra un peu plus ma main, mais continua à me regarder dans les yeux qui devaient avoir la taille de soucoupes volantes à l'instant. « Je serais totalement perdu. »

Lentement, il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce magnifique visage, même si je le voyais se débattre avec la petite boite.

« Kyo… Je veux te donner cela pour te montrer que… Je ne te quitterai jamais, que, quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je veux te montrer que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour toujours, que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux te protéger et t'aimer pour toujours. »

« Yu… Yuki. » murmurais-je surtout parce que je n'avais pas la force de parler.

« Kyo… » Yuki ouvrit la boite, qui dévoila une magnifique bague dorée, toute simple.

C'était… parfait.  
« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » Yuki posa cette question avec tellement d'émotion ! J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient lâcher et je sentis ma tête tourner.

« Ou… oui. » réussissais-je à dire. « Oui, bien sûr satané rat ! » Je sentis mon visage devenir encore plus rouge alors que le visage de Yuki montrait une joie infinie à présent. Son sourire était si beau que je ne voulais jamais le voir disparaitre. Alors qu'il me mettait l'anneau au doigt, je savais que je ne voulais jamais le voir cesser de sourire, que je ne voulais pas qu'il lût arrive quelque chose. Je voulais le protéger. Je voulais l'aimer. Yuki se redressa et me donna un baiser auquel je répondis tout de suite. J'entendis tout le monde applaudir et nous encourager alors que Yuki continuait à m'embrasser devant toute la famille.

Soudain, je sentis mon ventre se nouer.

Bon sang.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui offrir pour le jour blanc ?

* * *

 

Yuki POV

« Vous savez, vous pourriez faire le mariage ici. » dit Shigure en sirotant son thé.

« On l'envisageait. » répondis-je. Kyo me regarda par-dessus son livre, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

« Oh, ce serait magnifique. » ajouta Tohru. « On pourrait mettre des chaises dans la cour et mettre l'autel près de l'étang ! »

« Cela pourrait être bien. » répondis-je. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de meilleures idées. » dit Kyo passivement, en regardant la table. « Et bon, je suppose que ce serait chouette de se marier à l'endroit où on a commencé à sortir ensemble. » Je lui souris et il rougit un peu, même s'il me rendit mon sourire.

On continua à parler de différents détails, même si je devais me contrôler afin de ne pas passer mon temps à regarder Kyo.

« Attendez une minute. Qui va marcher vers l'autel ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce ne sera pas moi ! »

Une part de moi n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout cela était réel. J'avais trouvé la personne avec laquelle je voulais passer ma vie. Mon cœur se serra d'une façon merveilleuse.

« Et bien, techniquement, c'est moi qui ai fait la demande donc… »

Qu'était-ce que cet étrange sortilège qu'il avait sur moi ? Même quand on était gosse, je le trouvais beau. Et maintenant, je fondais sous ses caresses, ses baisers et chaque fois qu'il me regardait. J'ai l'impression de voler quand il me sourit, je ressens une joie intense que je ne peux expliquer qui me donne envie de sourire aussi.

« Oh, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça satané rat ! C'est peut-être toi qui as fait la demande, mais tu l'as fait le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Ce qui fait de toi la fille. Il est hors de question que tu ma fasses marcher vers l'autel ! »

Je l'aime plus que ce qu'il n'imagine. Il est le seul à pouvoir arrêter mon monde et à le faire tourner à nouveau. Et s'il y a bien quelques chose que j'ai appris ces dix-huit dernières années c'est que…

« Et si vous arriviez chacun d'un côté, cela pourrait être beau ! » dit Tohru.

« Ouais, c'est pas mal. » répondis-je en regardant Kyo.

« Ouais, d'accord, ça marche. » répondis Kyo en me souriant. Je me penchai pour capturer ses lèvres, et je me sentis fondre.

… Kyo gagne toujours. Et j'adore cela.


End file.
